


Nexus: The Elemental Calling

by Gogopandzilla



Series: The Nexus [1]
Category: The Nexus - Fandom
Genre: Cursed RPG, Elementals, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogopandzilla/pseuds/Gogopandzilla
Summary: A storm is brewing, an unexpected family reunion commences while dark forces are gathering power. Freak heat waves, cold snaps, and massive weather anomalies are sweeping across the earth. The Davis family is a renowned group with many gifts throughout the generations. While the world is full of magic and mystery, it will be up to these descendants to save everything at its most desperate hour. Whether they are ready or not, lives will depend on them.





	1. Diving Into The Deep

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

_Open your eyes._

He could feel that something wasn’t right. Why was his body so heavy? Everything was so stiff, moving he tried to reposition his hand, placing it near his head with an audible groan. Even his eyes felt as if there were weights on them, sluggishly he opened them. His vision was blurred but gradually coming into focus. There was a bright light, everything was hazy, the boy could smell the burning and metal, he could taste blood. Looking at his hand he could see that he was bleeding somewhere on his head. It was all coming together slowly. Lance Jacob Davis tried to speak but nothing came out. He coughed trying to clear the smoke he had inhaled. 

“Autumn…” It was a soft whisper. 

He slowly tried turning his head seeing a brown-haired girl slumped over, her head rested against a cracked window in the passenger seat of his car. “Autumn!” He said louder than the first time but still full of rasp from the car wreck. There was no response. He shakingly put his hand on her shoulder but there was nothing he could do, he was too weak. What if she was dead? What did he do? Tears started to well into the boy’s blue eyes. No, they had to get out of here. Pressing against the driver door it appeared to be stuck, or bent…Lance shoved with as much strength as he could muster, as it swung open he toppled out.

He scraped himself off the ground not noticing the new cuts and bruises he was creating on his arms and legs. Lance stumbled coming to a full stand and held onto the heap of metal that was his car for balance. Well if he could stand and walk that was a good sign maybe nothing major was broken. Something caught his eye not far from the wreck, he covered his hand over the top of his eyes trying to shield from the light and dust around him.

“…Aiden?”

Lance could see his brother standing out of the darkness there was a fire in his eyes, it was almost as if they were glowing. “Aiden help me! Autumn isn’t moving!” He tried to shout over the chaos all around, but nothing happened his brother just stood there and watched. Fine, forget him. “At least call 911…” He walked slowly, his legs were still stiff from the wreck to the other side of the vehicle. Autumn’s door was easy to open, and he caught her as she fell out.

As he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend he could feel her breathing. It was shallow but steady. “Help! …Help me! Please, someone!” He cried into the night. He looked back towards where Aiden was standing but nothing was there. Maybe he went to get help. Lance collapsed on the ground holding Autumn tears now streaming down his face. What was he supposed to do? They were all alone and his injuries were slowly catching up to him. Suddenly he heard shouting from a distance. Were those sirens? “We’re here! Help!” 

The phone ringing brought Lance Davis back from his trip down memory lane. Hard to believe that right before the wreck had been one of the happiest of his high school experience. Homecoming king and queen crowned during the halftime show and walked together across the field. They were heading to an after party before the hit and run…well if it even was a hit and run. Lance saw his brother, he knew Aiden was there, but he wasn’t sure what part was played by him regarding the memory. Had his brother tried to hurt him? Accusations back then did little to no good, as their father had stopped any further arguments over the matter and eventually swept it under the rug completely. “Officer Davis.”

“Good morning officer.” A familiar voice registered on his phone. “What do you want Savannah?” The eldest Davis sibling said instinctively rolling his eyes. His baby sister was direct when she wanted something. Even in these few words, Lance could tell that she was on a mission. “You know exactly what I want. Kudos for silencing the parents on the subject but I’m not that easy.” A large sigh escaped the police officer’s mouth. The hot topic had been on debate for weeks within the Davis family, one of the loudest advocates being his sister. Lance didn’t do debates, that was his brother, but he could argue as the day is long. Although while he may have stamina, Savannah Davis could run a marathon of argument and not break a sweat. “Savvy, can we not have this discussion while I’m at work?” The eldest pleaded with his sister.

“This is not a discussion. This…is an intervention. You can’t continue to live like this Lance. Eventually, it will catch up to you and someone is going to get hurt because of it. Why are you trying to ignore this?” He could sense his sister slowly becoming more intense about the topic. “I hear you. I do. And you’re right, I have been putting this on the back burner. But it isn’t an easy thing to just bring up.” Lance said finally caving in and indulging his sister. “I’ll spend more time talking about this when I’m done working. As it stands, we probably shouldn’t be having this conversation here anyway. Do I gain a reprieve?”

There was a long pause on the phone eventually broken by his sister’s sigh. “You get one hour when you leave for the day. After that, I’m going for blood.”

“Sold.”


	2. Submerged In Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Davis finally confronts his problems directly, at his sister's behest, it goes about as well as it's expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

The sun was starting to hang low in the sky as Lance made his way home on a warm San Diego night. He didn’t even go on patrol this shift, it was strictly a paperwork day. After staring at nothing but words and filing cabinets looking at the time was a welcome sight. The drive home was a crucial moment, a time for himself in his own head. The sense of accomplishment of what has been completed and beginning the checklist again for the next day. Lance was regimented in his day to day life and it was something he was rather proud of, it kept him grounded. He pulled up to a decently sized, modest home. A three-bedroom, two-bathroom townhome. Since the master was his wife’s and his daughter had her room. He compromised with a study/guest room turning more into an entertainment room with different consoles and board games now residing there. Originally it was supposed to be his office, but he got outvoted. He was happy with his normal life and the dog in the backyard gave him the very definition of the American dream minus the white picket fence.

An evening shower was the best end to his workday, he was always able to relax with a hot shower. Lance wore a pair of gym shorts and an old shirt to lounge around the house. The eldest Davis has fair skin and normally slicked back light brown hair. He is an average height with broad shoulders and a lean build. Lance works out and one could see it, but he wasn’t a bodybuilder, nor did he have the super athletic looking figure. Heading downstairs he went to grab a snack and a drink from the kitchen before hearing the door open. Peaking his head around the corner he saw Savannah walking into his living room. The youngest Davis was a short, mousy, girl but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a storm hiding within her. She carried the bold, driven nature that each Davis had. Savannah has fair skin, blue eyes like her brothers, and long light blonde hair. While she has a strong personality, many notice the bright, wide smile Savannah gives that characterizes her. 

“Where is my sister in law?” She asked nonchalantly, “Visiting her parents, she also took your niece with her.” Lance answered before taking a bite of a sandwich. “How dare she. Well, I suppose that makes the intervention run a lot smoother. All is forgiven.” She replied waving her hand in dismissal. A groan could be heard from the kitchen. “No, none of that. You requested the reschedule, you agreed to the terms.” Savannah said sternly. The off-duty police officer slowly shuffled into the living room, placed his sandwich on the table, and plopped down on the sofa. “Alright. Do it.” He said once settled in.

The Davis daughter made her way to stand in front of her brother with a coffee table separating them. “Layla is three years old almost four, her power is eventually going to reveal itself. You and I both know it; the element will announce what it is and then cultivate until adolescence when it becomes active. If she’s an elemental we’re going to know very soon over what. Do you really expect her mother to find out about this when it happens?” She said instinctively putting her hands on her hips. Under different circumstances, it was almost comical to Lance how much Savannah took after their mother. But now was not perhaps the best time to bring that up.

“No, I should have had this conversation a while ago. I just…” Lance trailed off breaking eye contact with his sister. “Then why didn’t you?!” She said interjecting, “Autumn should have known this before you two were married. She should have known when she found out she was pregnant. She should have known at least within the first year of Layla’s birth. How could you be so selfish?” Savannah started pacing as she spoke listing out the timeline. “Lance!” She shouted, stopping in her tracks and commanding eye contact. The man was startled by how audacious his sister was being, but it was impossible to blame her for it. She’d consistently been there: questioning his delay, asking if she could help, offering to watch Layla so they could talk. She did everything possible and Lance still sat on his hands. “I’m afraid.” He said quietly finally looking at his sister. Savannah walked around the coffee table and sat down next to her brother. She grabbed his hand and squeezed if for extra comfort.

“I know you are.” She said smiling for the first time. “And I apologize for being on your case constantly…but you can’t wait any longer. She has a right to know.” Lance nodded staring back at the sandwich again as if it was going to give him the answer. “More importantly, if you don’t talk to her, you will make me responsible for causing you excruciating discomfort.” She still had a warm smile as she held his hand. Mild threats always seemed to be effective in the Davis family, it just required careful observation for follow-ups as sometimes those threats were serious. “You just threatened an officer of the law.” He said returning his sister’s smile, “I’m aware.” She replied squeezing his hand again for reassurance and feeling a static _pop_ between them. “I’m here if you need me, stop running and talk to her. You two are perfect for each other. You’ve proven that for all these years, I’m sure she’ll understand.” Savannah said sitting back on the sofa and crossing her legs.

Just then the door unlocked, and a brown-haired woman walked in carrying her daughter in her arms. She had an earthly tone about her: warm skin, bright green eyes, wavy brown hair, and long legs. Today Autumn was sporting a dark pencil skirt, red blouse, and high heel shoes to match. A modern-day princess of elegance and sophistication. Lance was blessed every day to say this gorgeous woman was his wife. “Your daughter refused to leave when it was time to go and your in-laws wanted to play rather than help. On the bright side, she tired herself out.” She said in a hushed, exasperated tone. Autumn noticed her sister in law sitting with her husband. “Hey V.” She said with a smile while she repositioned the child in her arms as she closed the front door.

“Impeccable timing dearie,” Savannah said swing her legs back around and standing up. She went to go greet the new arrival and took her niece in her arms getting a sigh of relief from the mother. “Let me go put Layla in bed.” She said with a smile as she turned to start climbing the staircase. Lance also rose from the sofa and went to take his wife in his arms. “Hi there.” He said with his usual goofy grin. “Why hello.” She smiled back at him softly and tired. They kissed, and he led her back over to the sofa for them to both relaxed. Lance took off his wife’s shoes and started massaging her feet in his lap while she laid back closing her eyes for a second.

There was a brief silence between the couple. Savannah was taking longer than expected to put Layla down. Perhaps Autumn had noticed too since she broke the stillness. “What did Vanna mean when I walked in?” She asked opening her eyes to meet her husband’s blue ones. The investigative journalist never rested, Autumn was naturally curious and always tried to remain aware of her surroundings. It is impossible to report current events if one is not paying attention to the world. “We were talking about you,” Lance said trying to sound normal. There was going to be no easy way to approach this. Best just to dive in and hope for the best. “Oh?” His wife replied as she was lounging across the sofa. “Anything I should know about?” She asked trying to sound casual. Autumn could feel the change in her husband and wasn’t quite sure what it meant.

“I’ve been keeping something from you. And…and I have no good reason for why I did it. I guess I just figured we’d discuss it, but I’ve skipped over so many times it just made this harder to…” Lance started talking and it all just started spewing out, he couldn’t stop himself. “Lance. Get to the point.” Autumn said cutting her husband off. If he was cheating, or something happened, she wanted to know what the actual issue was not the backstory. She removed her legs from her husband’s lap and folded them in front of her chest. The less touching that occurred right now the better off she would be. Lance lifted his hand up, there was nothing there but they both continued to stare intently. Suddenly something started to form in the middle of his palm, at first is sparkled like glass but whatever it was kept moving and rotating. Like a tiny globe, an orb of water. Lance brought his other hand above making a slow sweeping motion up as he did the ball of water grew larger. Autumn could see her shocked reflection staring back at her through the object in her husband’s hands.

Lance brought both of his hands together with a clapping sound followed by a very distinct _splash_. Water droplets could be seen on the coffee table and floor. He wiped his hands on his gym shorts still wet from dispersing the globe. “I’m an elemental with the power over water. Every member of my family has an element that they can control in some form or fashion.” Lance explained not making eye contact with his wife but instead looking at his hands in his lap. There was a brief silence that fell, Lance wasn’t sure what to say and Autumn was still in shock from the information. Cheating would have been better, way better.

“…that also means…well, that it’s possible tha…” Autumn beat her husband to the punch as it hit her a moment before he finished his statement. “Layla,” she said in almost a whisper her hand covering her mouth as if trying to put the words back, so they wouldn’t be true. Lance’s nod brought her entire reality crumbling to the ground. She practically flung herself off the sofa trying to put as much distance between her and the man she thought she knew. Autumn found herself in a corner of the living room, hands holding her head. “No, this can’t be happening. This isn’t real.” For a moment it was like she wasn’t in control of her actions but that she was merely viewing it. But the breakdown was very real, and she had no idea how to stop or cope with the information she was presented with.

Lance got up and started to move towards Autumn to comfort her. But he stopped in his tracks, he could will himself to go no further. Something was keeping him back and maybe that was better because at the end of it all…he caused this. “I should have told you sooner, I’m…I’m…so sorry.” He said sounding more defeated than he was trying to be. **“YOU’RE SORRY?!”** That snapped the woman back into some form of reality. “You’ve known about this for your entire life and you are just now telling me?” Autumn said standing upright and violently flinging the hair from her face.

She suddenly had clarity from her anger and had every intention of riding the wave as far as it would take her. The husband opened his mouth to speak but he never got a word out. “What was the plan here Lance? When Layla finally had these whatever powers you were going to tell me? Or wait for me to see them and have my own personal meltdown in front of my daughter?” She started closing the distance between them. “Or just not tell me at all. Keep this secret going for as long as possible until you make Layla a co-conspirator in this little game. You’ve made me look like a royal imbecile for years and not cared at all what became of it.” A dark expression overtook her face. How was it possible that the man she loved could do this to her? What did these powers mean for her daughter? Layla would never have a normal life and the mother refused her daughter to eventually do this to someone. Autumn didn’t quite feel like this was real, it was more a dream, the haze and unsettling feeling over her.

“I had a right to know what I signed up for.” This was the quietest she had been since her rant blasted out of her. Autumn wasn’t even directing that at her husband. That comment, that was to herself to try and find ground as she realized that her life was never going to be the same. That everything that lead up until this point had been a lie. The people she thought she knew, gave her entire self to, had been keeping a secret from her. “I’ve loved you since I was sixteen years old. How could you do this to me?” She said finally breaking down for the first time. Lance moved to comfort his wife again, but she slapped his hand away before he could. “Don’t touch me.” The water elemental hung his head he wasn’t sure what to do or say to make this right for her. “I can’t believe you.” That was the last thing Autumn said to her husband. She got up quietly wiping the tears from her eyes, quickly fixed her hair back to a presentable appearance, and swiftly went upstairs. There was some slight commotion and muffled words before she returned down the stairs carrying her sleeping daughter. Without a glance towards her husband she opened the door and left. Lance could see the headlights click on, rotate around, and saw the taillights drive away with his greatest loves with them. He wasn’t sure how long he stood in the living room. Tears were streaming down his face, he became aware that he was clenching his fists as the tension pulsed up his arms. Lance heard movement behind him and looked up to see his sister coming down the stairs. She said nothing to him just walked over and pulled him into a hug resting his head on her shoulder. Lance almost collapsed right there. Everything he was holding it just poured out from his sobbing. What had he done? When the worst part of it was over Savannah moved his head to make him look her in the eyes. “Get some sleep, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” There was no argument, no discussion, not even words from the eldest. He shuffled himself slowly upstairs to find a bed already turned down and ready for him to sleep in. Lance didn’t even fully get into it, he fell on top of the covers and let sleep take him away from the atrocious mess.


End file.
